Alchemist Legacy
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: This is set 17 years after Ed and Al got their bodies back. Edward and Winry are married and Have Two kids A 17 year old boy named Haven and a 16 year old girl named Alice. Haven is just like Edward when it comes to alchemy and teaches himself to use it as well as being taught by Ed and Al themsevles. Hope you enjoy. :


Chapter 1: The Next Legacy

Rain patters on the window like stones hitting a wall but with a peaceful sound surrounding it as the sun hides with in the clouds. As a young teenage boy sleeps toward it as footsteps near his room and the door swings open as a loud voice yells out. "Haven get up great grandma pinako has been calling you forever." Haven slowly pushes himself from the comfort of his bed and rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, forever meaning 10 seconds? I'll be down in 5 minutes, Alice!" He says with a growling tone as his sister shuts the door. Haven looks out the window as it is still raining outside and says to himself. "It's always been like this. No matter what the day is like it is always raining." Haven gets out of bed and gets dressed with a pair of black boots, leather black pants with a black and blue flame design at the bottom and a red shirt. Haven walks down stairs and enters the kitchen. "Haven didn't you hear me calling you?" Haven scratches his head and says. "Sorry grandma I was in a deep asleep. Well until dragon mouth woke me up!" Alice sticks her tongue out at haven due to his insult. "Now now you two behave and that's alright haven I should have come up first to see if you were awake or not." Pinako says embarrassingly. Haven walks over and sits down at the table where small bits and pieces of automail parts were laying. He then turns his head toward the back door where he sees his fathers red jacket hanging on the hook. "Hey um grandma did my dad come home?" Pinako looks at haven and says. "I think so because his jacket and suitcase are here and your mother is out in town getting some food for dinner tonight but other than that I haven't really seen him at all." Haven turns away with a sad look on his face as pinako gives him a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Oh Edward still so young yourself and you disappear just like your father Hohenheim. Why can't you three just stay still for a while?" Pinako says to herself as she sighs. "Grandma are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Alice asked with a concern look on her face. "Oh yes dear child I'm fine just in deep thought that's all." Pinako says with a small grin. A knock on the door catches their attention as pinako yells to come in. The door slowly opens as pinako stands there like a guard dog with a somewhat blank expression on her face as the door is fully opened to show a young man with blonde hair and a blue jacket and an umbrella at his waist. "Ah Alphonse welcome home." Pinako says with wisdom like tone. "Hello everyone how are you all doing today?" Alphonse says while shaking his umbrella out on the rug. Alice jumps from out of her set and ran toward Alphonse and gives him a tight hug. "Uncle I've missed you so much! Where did you go this time?" Alice says as she jumps up and down. Alphonse smiles and laughs a little bit as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a somewhat large box with the symbol for life on the top. "Here Alice take this box. There is a present for you and haven inside." Alphonse says with a happy tone. Alice ran over to the table and placed the box between her and haven as he lifted his head up from the table. Alice opens the box to find a beautiful necklace with a blue stone attracted to it and two strange looking obsidian black and blue arm gauntlets with perfect transmutation circles carved into them. Alice screams out of joy and puts the necklace around her neck. "Oh my god it's so beautiful thank you so much!" Alphonse smiles and says, "Your welcome. I got theses from our good friend Ling Yao or what he liked to be called now, The King of Xing. But still he's our great friend." Haven pulls out the gauntlets and puts them on. They go all the way up to his shoulders and smoothly fit to his arms like a shirt or a glove. "Those gauntlets can be used to boost your alchemy abilities when you use them. Just like my gloves I can transmute small portions of my soul to control bodies of armor or like mustang being able to make objects explode by snapping his fingers. All you have to do is discover your ability and control it." Alphonse explains with perfect knowledge. Haven examines the gauntlets little by little as he stands up and walks to the center of the kitchen. "So all I have to do is figure out what my abilities are and control them right?" As he asked Alphonse. "Yes you do but without breaking the laws of alchemy itself. Your father and I don't want you to commit the same mistake we did all thoughts years ago. Just remember the rules and laws and you will be fine." Alphonse says with a grim look on his face remembering that horrible night. "I promise I won't make that mistake. I will become a great alchemist. I'll be better than all of them combined." Haven bellows out his speech with high pride. "Well then son if that's what your dream is, I say grasp it tightly and make it real." Everyone looks toward the kitchen doorway and sees Edward standing there with a big grin on his face. "Oh dad." Haven says with a shallow tone. "Edward Elric where have you been!?" Both Pinako and Alphonse yell with a stern tone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I got in last night. I was searching for something in the woods and I kinda lost track of time." Edward says nervously. "Hmmp well fine then just don't do it again!" Pinako says sighing as she sits down in her rocker. Edward greets Alphonse as if they haven't seen each other for years. "Well then Haven where you serious about what you were saying?" His father asked. Haven turns his head away a little bit and says, "Yes I was and I truly meant all that!" Edward walks over to his son and hugs him. "I'll help you along the way but first you will need this." Edward pulls out his state alchemist watch and places it in havens hands. Haven looks down at his hand and says. "But wait father this is your watch. How can you give this to me?" Edward drops to one knee as he is at eye level with Haven. "I can give this to you because your rite as an alchemist allows me to. With this watch your hopes and dreams will carry on forever. Me and Alphonse already created our stories and with the people we met shared our lives. This watch is proof that you are a son of a skilled alchemist." Silence grows deep as everyone looks at both Edward and Haven. "Thanks dad I'll make my own story and surpass you and Uncle Al with the dreams I hold." Haven says softly. Alphonse, Alice, And Pinako all walk over to them and place a hand on Haven's shoulder and all say. "We are all behind you with this all the way and will help you no matter what as we family." Haven stands there with is head hanging low with a fierce grin on his face after the kind and hope filled words cheered him up. "As I am behind you son after all you are an Elric and us Elrics are skilled in anything we do." Edward says in a very vain tone. "I'll do u all proud, but first a little test." Haven says as he clapped his hands together as he attempts his first transmutation construct. Everyone gives Haven some room to do it. "Alright son let's see what you got!" Edward says as he transmutes a giant crab hammer from the floor. Haven smiles and presses his hands to the floor as fiery blue energy quickly strikes out as haven pulls his hands up from the floor as his construct is being created. A vibrating pitch fills the room as haven lifts up a very strangely shaped sword with the symbols for alchemy carved onto one side and human life on the other. "Well done haven your first construct turned out well!" Alice yelled. "An attack and defensive type on the first shot very good." Alphonse judges. "Thanks" Haven says. "Well your first transmutation was perfect. But now is the real test begins. Are ready to go up against your old man and your Uncle?" Haven throws his sword over his shoulder with a big grin on his face as he says, "I'm ready for anything you two can throw at me!"


End file.
